


Equilibrium of Flames

by iammisscullen



Category: On Direction
Genre: AU or sort of, Fluff, M/M, narrative essay, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not rocket science to know the outcome when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Another Creative Writing entry. This one's an essay though. A narrative one. Enjoy! :)

 

 _‘5._ _People come and go._

_Some are cigarette breaks,_

_others are forest fires.’_

 

-writeivywrite, _21 Things My Father Never Told Me_

 

_**_

Harry burns so bright that it’s not surprising why people love to be around him; they’re like moths attracted to a blazing lamp. There’s just something about him that leaves you craving for more. Maybe it’s the way he licks his plum lips, of the deep crevice that forms on both of his cheeks when he smiles, or how green his eyes are with a glint of gold sparkles when exposed to proper light, or maybe it’s his luscious curls that you’d love to run your fingers through, or his pale skin that makes you want to leave a bruise or two, or his smell that’s between oranges and apples. You’d move the continents back together if it meant you could have his attention for just a second. Harry’s like a drug; could get your heart racing when he whispers how special you are, and could make you go numb when he tells you he’s sorry but you’re not the _one_. He begs for recognition, would happily drown in it if he can. He continues to lurk aimlessly like a flame, devours everything in his path and doesn’t look back at the damage done. And people like him – forest fires – they could never be forgotten.

Zayn’s the kind of flame you’ll thirst for, the kind that your heart will itch for, and the kind that your hand will shake for. When you see him and all his glory – soft olive coloured skin, sharp jawlines that could cut through diamond, jet black hair that’s perfectly quiff, long lashes that set shadows on his cheeks, hazel eyes that bore into your soul, thin sexy lips that exhales poetry, a smile that could cure cancer and end wars, and always smelling like sandalwood – you can’t help but navigate yourself to him and give him everything he needs, anything he asks for. But that’s the thing about Zayn, he doesn’t take nor does he give. There’s no progress, no change because he doesn’t like the unfamiliar. So you move on even if it hurts. You let go because there’s so much in the world to see and you can’t stay in one corner like him. And people like him – cigarette breaks – they’re easily forgotten.

It’s not rocket science to know the outcome when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force. But despite the law of physics, Zayn and Harry managed to coexist together. Call it some divine miracle or whatsoever; but the fact remains that they’ve beaten the odds, they’ve corrected the fault in their stars. They continued to exist within each other’s orbits without annihilating the other even though their lives are parallel from each other. It wasn’t an easy journey to get where they are but they’ve come through… together.

The universe had mandated that to every pull there’s an equal push. It had always been like that; there’s always a reaction to every action, there’s always cold in the absence of heat, there’s always a push to every pull. Zayn and Harry knows this too. But this is not Science. And love is something not even Einstein can define. So when Harry pulls, Zayn doesn’t push. And when Zayn push, Harry doesn’t pull. Instead they meet each other halfway and not let the laws of the universe dictate what they should do. That’s how they made it possible.

There are still times when Harry still longs for endless attention and praises that he feels like he needed to fly, to touch the sky. But when he looks at Zayn, he remembers he doesn’t need wings to get high. And sometimes it’s Zayn who needed assurance when change comes knocking at their door. It’s Harry’s simple pat on his back or the fleeting touch of Harry’s hand on his arm that Zayn translates to: _Everything’s going to be okay. I’m right here_.

Harry burns so bright but when he met Zayn, he learned to become the moon that dimly lit the night.

Zayn’s flames are easily extinguish but when he met Harry, he learned to shine brightly like the sun.

Both blazing in embers that they’ve created together. A flame that is not of a forest fire nor a cigarette break because it doesn’t matter if people remembers or forget since they’ve got each other to balance the flame that haunted them for so long.

 

_Fin._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
